


Pity

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was funny how fast this situation had gone from deadly to flush."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity

Kanaya hid in the corner of her room, her back pressed against the dresser.  
She had come down here to get some clothes and other things her friends and her needed. Karkat, as usual, had forbidden her from coming down here to do so. With Gamzee sobered up and on the loose, all three remaining trolls knew that his subjuggulator instincts would send him after her. A rainbow-drinker.  
But she had come down here anyway.  
A club banged on the door. A honk sounded from behind it.  
She shook in terror, tears running down her face. She clutched her head and curled up into a ball, sitting on her heels.  
But she had come down here anyway. She hadn’t of thought it would take so long to grab some clothe, clothes and sewing supplies.  
As she had started to open the door, she heard a dark chuckle come from the other side. Without hesitation, she’d locked the door, dropped everything and looked for a place to hide.  
“Kan.” His voice mumbled from the other side.  
The trail of tears thickened as she pushed herself against the wall and dresser. This had been the only spot to hide in.  
She was so dead.  
“ **Kanaya motherfucking Maryam.** ” He rumbled loudly. “You know that motherfucking doors **ain’t gonna stop this motherfucker!!** ”  
Her eyes widen and her pupils narrowed in terror as she heard the door break inward.  
 _I’m s-sorry Karkat._ She thought, unable to make a sound. I s-should have listened.  
A shadow fell over her. She smelled dried blood mixed with stale faygo and old sopor-slime.

He towered over her.  
 _Kill her._  
He had never been so happy to see her.  
 ** _Motherfucking kill her._**  
The voices demanded sacrifices before the left him alone.  
 _Cull the rainbow-drinker._  
And they wouldn’t stop until all his motherfucking bros and sises were dead.  
 ** _Cull the motherfucking rainbow-drinker._**  
He blinked at her. She had whimpered something between sobs. A smile broke across his face and he leaned over her, hand gripping a bloodied club.  
“What was that, Kansis?” He asked.  
She repeated it, but it was barely audible.  
Grabbing her by her collar, he pulled her up to her feet. She stared at him in horror as he then grabbed her shirt front and slammed her against the wall.  
“ **I can’t motherfucking hear you!!** ” He roared, enjoying the way her pretty tears glistened against her pretty glowing face.  
“I-I w-want…” She whimpered, sobbing.  
“You want what, glowsis?” He cooed, loosening his grip before slamming her roughly back into the wall. “ **What are you’re motherfucking last words, rainbow-drinker?!** ”  
“I-I w-want my…My lusus!!” She wailed, crumpling in his hold.  
He blinked, taken aback. He dropped her, feeling something stir inside him.  
Something he hadn’t felt for anyone else but Tavbro.  
Pity.

He dropped her, letting her fall onto the floor and sob like a terrified wriggler.  
She was dead. So dead. That moment of weakness had sealed her fate.  
She didn’t know what made her say that. As she had felt his shadow fall over her, a sudden need to have her lusus hold her came over the jadeblood. Her grubmom could make anything better. If she was here, Kanaya’s lusus would hold the rainbow-drinker and make Gamzee go back to the way he used to be. Grubmom would bring back the old, stoned Gamzee she remembered. The Gamzee whose hair she used to brush and who she read wriggler stories to.  
Oh, how much she wanted that Gamzee back.  
Suddenly, long arms warped around her and she was unexpectedly picked up by Gamzee.  
He held her close, shooshing her with surprising gentleness. At first, she stiffened out of terror, but the shooshes had made her relax. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair.  
“Its okay, Kansis.” He rumbled, his voice taking on a deeper tone instead of his voice rising to a yell. “ **I want my motherfucking lusus, too.** ”  
The tone was so pleasant she let herself drift in it. She went numb, only hearing the sound of his voice.  
Suddenly, something rubbed the tender area at the base of her horns. She straightened.  
“Gog!” She moaned, trying to pull her horns free, but the highblod held onto one firmly. Something pressed against her thigh and she blushed, guessing what it was.  
“Calm down, Kanaya.” He rumbled, pulling her more tightly against him.  
“Gamzee!” She squeaked, feeling him nuzzle her gently.  
“I think I pity ya, Kan.” He mumbled, turning around and abruptly sitting down, crossing his legs and sitting her in his lap.  
“No pailing, Makara!” She gasped as he rubbed her horns again and she blushed a bright green.  
“Alright, my sun.” He nuzzled her. “No, pailing.”  
“Maybe some cuddling is okay, though…” She mumbled cooperatively as he released her horns and she leaned her head against his chest.  
He shoved his face into her hair and she could imagine his big smile.  
“That’s motherfucking cool with me.” He whispered softly, holding her tightly. “ **My sun.** ”  
She blushed again at the pet name he was giving her.  
But then she grinned. It was funny how fast this situation had gone from deadly to flush.  
But she didn’t mind anymore.  
Because deep down, Kanaya felt she pitied Gamzee, too.


End file.
